


Versatile

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto is a versatile sort of fellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versatile

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/profile)[**readerofasaph**](http://readerofasaph.insanejournal.com/)'s [drabble game](http://readerofasaph.dreamwidth.org/51580.html), to the prompt " He preferred his sword, but he could use a gun." 255 words.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a swordsman. Everyone knew that. As Gokudera was wont to put it, he practically _slept_ with his sword, and actually did, whenever the Vongola's political situation turned tense.

He was fond enough of his sword that it seemed a forgivable mistake to assume that was his only strength.

The Barassi boss's bodyguards were strewn about the room, some of them groaning and some of them not, before the noise from the first shot had stopped reverberating against the walls. In the silence after, shocking after the noise of the gunshots, the way Giorgio Barassi swallowed was audible.

He was very careful not to move; that probably had something to do with the gun Takeshi was holding to his temple. "You... you're supposed to be a swordsman," he said, very carefully, whites showing around the edge of his eyes.

Takeshi grinned at him and pulled the hammer back. "Way I figure it, why limit yourself?" he asked. "Now, what was it you and Tsuna were saying?"

Barassi had to wet his lips before he could answer. "I think that we'll be able to come to terms that the Vongola find quite reasonable," he whispered, hoarse.

"Good answer," Takeshi said, and eased the pressure off the hammer. He grinned at Tsuna. "That's your cue, Boss."

"Indeed," Tsuna said, unsmiling, and completed the negotiations for the Barassi's territory concessions in record time.

That was the last time anyone made the mistake of assuming that Yamamoto Takeshi was only dangerous with a sword in his hands.

**\- end -**

Comments are welcome!


End file.
